Please let me help
by DeadlyWordsmith
Summary: SPOILERS SEASON 5 YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED - Post Liam trying to kill Scott and how I think they should have resolved the issue. Sorta big brother, little brother fluff type thing. QUESTION: can someone tell me how to do a line break thing, please. Thanks.


**Greetings people of the fanfiction realm. Ok, I know you guys don't give a shit about the author's notes so I'm gonna try to make this quick: This is my first fic and its probably hella trash. There's gonna probably be a lot of fluff, more specifically brotherly fluff (no slash... yet) I might write something a little darker later on but right now there's a lot of shitty things going on so imma just stick to something warm and fuzzy to hopefully make people's days a little brighter. Also, and this is important, _SPOILERS FOR SEASON 5._ I own nothing yada yada yada.**

"blahdeblahdeblah" = actual speech

 _"_ _blahdeblahdeblah" = character's thoughts_

 **blahdeblahdeblah = emphasis**

A fuzzy oneshot post Liam trying to kill Scott, how I feel the two should have resolved the issue.

Scott was leaving, going on a quest with his best mate, Stiles. A quest to find his ex-girlfriend, Kira, a sweet girl thrust into the supernatural world barely a year ago, with the spirit of a now homicidal fox threatening to take control of her body.

"Scott! Get down here! We gotta go!" Stiles called from his fixed and hopefully functioning jeep.

"Be there in a sec!" Scott yelled back as he double checked his duffle bag for all the necessities they would need for the trip ahead. _"Water, food, extra t-shirt, jackets."_ He stopped dead in his tracks. In front of him stood Liam, his Beta, his brother, nearly his murderer. The young man was a radiating mixture of chemosignals all of them clear to the Alpha, fear, guilt, and anger, not towards anyone except himself, in other words self-loathing. Scott spoke first,

"Liam, what… what are you doing here?" His voice was firm yet kind and soft. Though they had issues they needed to sort out, Liam was still his Beta, and Scott still felt responsible to make him feel safe and loved.

"Scott I-I'm so sorry… I nearly killed you, then I left you for dead, I let my I.E.D get out of control, you-you told me that it was the moon I - I should've listened." He was cut off by Scott,

"Liam, you're rambling." He said gently.

"Right, I guess what I'm trying to say is: You were right, I should've listened and ummm... Am-am I out of the pack now? Do you hate me? I don't blame you if you do." He asked he feared being left alone… again. Those words shattered Scott's heart, _"He's been through so much, and he's still so young, only 16, just a kid…. My kid."_ Liam expected Scott to cast him out, disown him, but to his surprise the younger found himself enveloped in a hug, with Scott's arms around his shoulders and neck. He returned the hug as Scott said,

"Liam… I could **never** hate you. You're my Beta." He paused, "My brother," Relief washed over Liam,

"Scott! What's taking so long?!" Stiles yelled, annoyed. Scott broke the hug,

"Coming!" he turned to Liam "I gotta go... Stiles and I are gonna get Kira."

"Can I come with you?" Liam asked he wanted to help, to make up for his fatal mistakes.

"I think you should stay here," Scott replied, his voice was soft, he didn't want to make his Beta feel more guilty than he already felt.

"Scott… At Davenford, I got into a fight with this kid, the teachers made us apologize to each other, but we both knew it meant nothing, we knew we would get into a fight again… please let me help. Just saying sorry means nothing unless you do something to prove it." A small smile grew on Scott's face as he nodded, _"He's a good kid… I'm going to college soon he will be my successor… a much better Alpha than me."_

"Alright, c'mon." Scott motioned for Liam to follow him, the ghost of a smile on Liam's face grew into a real one. And so the two boys brothers walked, with comforting closeness, to an annoyed Stiles and a duct-taped jeep, ready for the journey ahead.

 **Okaaay, so first ever fic... I'm open to feedback and requests lets try to get 1 review (starting off small). Thats it for now,**


End file.
